Resident Evil:Genesis Zero
by NikkiNikNaks
Summary: My version of the movie Resident Evil Apocalypse. 13 year old Alessa discovers her blurry past and past life.  Being a ressurected soldier of Umbrella, they remover her past memories but will remember during her adventure. I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Genesis Zero**

_**A secret experiment. **_

_**A deadly virus.**_

_**A fatal mistake**_

**September 29, 2002**

**Time: 8:00 AM**

**Location: Keighly Residence**

My name is Alessa Keighly; I am just a 13 year old girl, studying in Raccoon City Junior High. My mother didn't let me go to School today. They said we were leaving the city. I heard there are a lot of grisly murders out there, but I'm not scared, I'm _trained_. Last summer I won this free Training Session from Umbrella Corporation. I enjoyed and regretted it at the same time, they _did_ something to me. Now I feel different, look different, see different. They injected something in my blood stream; it made me feel like this. My appearance changed a little, I grew taller, I seem to be stronger, and I'm also faster, my eyes changed in color. I feel sick, I want to sleep forever, but I can't. I'll be wearing my favorite outfit consisting of a white t-shirt under my favorite dark red jacket, my blue denim miniskirt, black stockings under dark brown knee high boots with my messenger bag.

"Alessa, pack your things were going to leave later when we get the call!" I hear her down stairs. I hear rocks being thrown at my window; I open the window to see my best friend Van Alastair, he's wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, some black pants and white running shoes, his black glasses perfectly frame his face, his hair a charcoal black that is fixed like he just got out of bed. "Hey, you might break my window do you know that?" I slap his head lightly. "Sorry, I know that, that's why I'm throwing smaller rocks!" He giggles, I giggle too, and I like his giggle. "Well what are you here for?" I offer him a sit at my bed and he sits on it too. "Well, are you leaving the city?" He stares into my eyes. "Yeah, I'm leaving, I don't like it hear. Do you hear the murders in the news? It's scary. I don't want to die, not yet." I stand up and put some essential things in my messenger bag. "See you at Ravens Gate Bridge!" He leaves through the window. "Okay, bye!" I close the zipper of my messenger bag.

**September 29, 2002**

**Time: 12:00 PM**

**Location: Ravens Gate Bridge**

"We will get back to you shortly!" The man in a black BDU talks to my mother. Everyone is crowding at the gate, all rushing to get out. "ALESSA!" Van reaches out to me and gives me a hug. "Hey! You made it just in time!" I hold his hands tight. "Thank God you're safe!" He hugs me again. Suddenly people start to scream, someone was eating someone, the lady in a blue tube top and miniskirt was staring at the top of the gate. I look at the top and they announce something. "Please go back into the city, If you don't we will open fire!" Everyone rushes to the gate, I lose sight of my mom, but I am still with Van. I approach the lady in blue; I remember her name, Jill Valentine. "What's happening?" I approach her. "We have to get these people to safety! Can you and your friend help me?" I nodded and we start to gather the people to a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 29, 2002**

**Time: 12:30 PM**

**Location: Church**

"Follow me!" Jill leads a group of people to a church. There were zombies chasing us. A reporter was video taping the whole thing. "Hurry! Lock the door!" Jill quickly runs inside the church and instructs us to go inside. "What the hell is happening here?" I bar the door with one of the nearby pews. "They're zombies." I noticed there was another person with us a black man, I heard Jill calling him Peyton. I guess we have a lot of fire power. A man with a gun points it at Jill uttering something with it. "LEAVE! THIS IS MY HIDING PLACE!" He holds the trigger. "Hey! We all need to survive, there are kids here. We need to work together to stay Alive!" The man lowers his gun and stays quite. Jill looks around the church and I follow her leaving Van, Peyton and Terri. Jill goes inside one room, it has a faint light shining on the door. "Please leave my sister is very sick I don't know what is wrong with her." The priest was speaking; I could faintly hear Jill's voice. A man screams from the inside Jill rushes out to close the door. "Why did you follow me? It's too dangerous!" Jill looks at my eyes with rage. "I'm sorry, I was curious." I walk away. "There's something here." Peyton spoke while I was walking at the middle. The crazy man suddenly flew into one of the pews. He dropped his gun; I was urged to pick it up. I walk closer to the gun and it went under the pew. I bend and go under the pew, I successfully grab the gun, but there was something else. A monster, I remember seeing it at one of the videos of Umbrella when I won that free training, I remember the name, it's a licker. I stand up slowly and Peyton starts to shoot at the licker, the licker strikes me and sends me landing on the wall. I feel nothing, but I'm still alive, I don't know why. "Are you all right?!?!" Terri helps me up. "I'm fine; I didn't feel a thing, literally." Terri looked surprised and checked my back. I looked at the gun; it's a berretta, cool. I point at the licker and shoot its head. It looks at me and comes my way. I shoot at it some more and it gets knocked out, not coming back up. They all look at me with awe. There was another one then I hear a motorcycle coming from the huge window in the church. I woman in black, riding it jumped off, did some acrobatic maneuvers and hit the two lickers, she shot the motorcycle and BOOM. The motorcycle explodes and she shoots the remaining lickers. The lickers die, I come closer to her. "Who are you? Jill asks her. "My name is Alice, we got to get out of here, and they're coming!" We all run out to the back, the cemetery. Then more of them came, only with maggots, they're coming from the graves. One comes up behind, tried to bite my neck but pushed him off, and it tackled me but I remember the combat training, from umbrella, they were preparing me for something, it took two years, and they injected something into me. I break its neck, it didn't comeback to life. Terri screamed a zombie was tackling her; I shoot the zombie in the head. Terri runs to me, Van is with Jill. Peyton is with the woman in black but Peyton got bitten. "Come on! We have to find a place to keep safe!" We all runaway from the graveyard. We get to the city hall, one of the pay phones ring, Alice answers it. A few minutes later, "Someone knows a way out, but we have to find Angela Ashford." I remember Angela Ashford, I saw her once, even talked to her once, she's just an acquaintance, but I'm worried about her. "That's were Angela is, Raccoon City Junior High School!" Alice leads us to find a vehicle. A few minutes later we are at a parking lot, but there was another thing, I sense it. "Oh no! Everyone! Hide! You can't stay here too long!" Alice holds up her gun. Then, I see it, a juggernaut, bigger than any of us. Peyton takes a shot at it, but it shoots right back. Peyton dies, Jill weeps for his death. Jill hides behind a car. I watch Alice fight the monster alone. Kicking, punching, gun fire, more kicking, more punching, and more gun fires. Alice and the monster were out of sight; Jill attempts to start the car without a key, successful Peyton comes to the window as a zombie, attempting to eat Terri. I push him off and we drive off to find Angela, maybe Alice will catch up to us. As we drive we encounter a black man, he talks to us saying he is not a zombie, Jill lets him in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 22, 2002**

**Time: 1:00 AM**

**Location: Raccoon City Junior High**

A few minutes later we arrive at the school, there are dog cages but they are empty, with some flesh and blood on it, like they were struggling to get out. We go inside; "I you this floor, you take the second, you take the third" one Jill gives Terri a gun instructing her to just shoot them in the head. I guess I'm taking the third floor with Van and the black guy. "Hey you, what's your name?" I ask the black man. "L.J." We walk off and go into one of the classrooms. "Hey we shouldn't spilt up, we might get eaten or something." I suggest it and they nod to agree. I search around; the classrooms are connected, with one door on each side. I go into the other room, Van and L.J. follow, the moment I stepped in, I smelled blood and rotting flesh, it makes me sick, I hear breathing, breathing like a dog, _"Zombie dogs, not zombie dogs_". "Hey go back into the other room, this spot looks hazardous. Ways to go, die in honor, rather than living in disgrace, or become undead. My prediction was right, one, no two, no three zombie dogs. One is running towards me. Thank goodness I only used 5 rounds. I shoot it at the head and it dies. Another one comes up; I hear a sound of a machine gun coming from Van and L.J.'s room, this distracted me. It almost takes a bite, but I quickly kick it, hearing its neck snap, it dies. Unaware, the last dog comes to my face; I thought I was going to die, but bullets pierce its body. "Thanks, I thought I was done for." A man in a black BDU was holding a machine gun; he seemed to have a Latino like appearance. "My name is Carlos Olivera. May I know this young woman's name?" Before I could say anything, there's a Zombie behind Carlos, L.J., and Van, I take a shot, in between the eyes shot. "My name is Alessa, 13 years old." They all seemed surprised, maybe because of my height and me not acting like a normal 13 year old, wait I'm not normal, Umbrella did something to me, I can't remember. "We should get down stairs, I'm worried about Terri." I rush down stairs, I see more zombies, about my age. To conserve ammo, I charge on one and break its neck, repeating it like I was washing my hair. Terri lay dead on the floor on one of the classrooms, there's her camera, to win her "Emmy" and the gun Jill gave her, a colt python. I pick up the two and give the gun to Van, L.J. already has guns, so does Carlos, I don't want Van to die, and he may be the only one close to me remaining. We went down to where Jill was, more zombies, I conserve ammo again, breaking more necks. The others looked at me again; they never believed a 13 year old girl can do that. We walk towards the cafeterias kitchen, few moments later, and an explosion, a scene of fire, Alice, Jill, and Angela.

"Jill! Alice! Are you all right?!?!?" I approach them and see Angela. We could now leave the city. A zombie comes up behind Van, I shoot it at the chest and Alice shoots it at the head. "When did you learn to do that?" Alice asked me dropping the fire proof blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 22, 2002**

**Time: 1:30**

**Location: Raccoon City, City Hall**

"I, I, I can't remember…" I faint, after that I get flashbacks of the Hive, I remember now. They trained me, to the best physical condition, they trained me how to fight, use firearms, computers, everything you can think off, enjoying everything at the process. One day they take me away, they inject something in me with a hypo gun. My physical appearance changed. It hurts, I black out. I remember the words _B.O.W. _and _T- 00_. Then I wake up, Van explains to me we are getting out of the city via helicopter in the city hall, Angela starts talking to me. "It's you, Alessa, we talked once right?" I nod. "You were injected too, did you Alessa?" She points at the scar on my wrist. Shaped like a triangle with big dots on each corner. I stay quite. Alice starts talking to me too. "What did they do to you?" I look at Alice with my eyes looking so worried and fatigued. "I won this free "Training" from Umbrella. They were training me, in combat, fire arms, my physical condition, everything you can imagine. Then one day, they take me away, inject me with something, I change in physical appearance, from brown eyes to blue, from a height of 5 feet to 5"3. It was so fast, I black out. The only words I remember are B.O.W. and T- 00" A tear came flowing from my right eye. "They changed me too, I barely feel human." Jill stops the car and we arrive at city Hall. Alice tells me to come with her so we can secure the area for them, Carlos and the others will protect Angela. Alice and I use the elevator to get to the roof but the helipad is at the floor below, I see two guards at the roof, they're snipers. Alice gave me a look, instructing me to cover her while she is taking out the other guards. Alice approaches one guard and breaks his neck; I break the other ones neck. She gives me the sniper and prepares to go to the helipad. "After I take them out, use the cord that I used to get down, you can do it, I know you can, you're _trained_ like _me_. She starts running down the wall with the bungee cord. I shoot the nearest guard to Alice, she fights the others, I shoot one again, Alice kills five more, and I kill five more, until all of the guards are annihilated. I run down the wall too, we wait for the others. A few minutes later, they're all here, captured by Umbrella, even Dr. Ashford. Soldiers point their guns at us. Van, Carlos, Jill, L.J. were handcuffed. Angela ran to her father. Alice looked at the man leading them. I remember him, younger looking. Major Timothy Cain. "Great job Alice, you're just like Alessa, only Alessa is older than you, but hey that's life." I was surprised at what he said. Older, what do you mean older? "What how? Alessa, Older, how can she be older than me? She's 13 for Gods Sake!" Cain laughs. "That's were you're wrong, she's actually one of the best soldiers of Umbrella during the time of the 90's. You died once, so we used the test version of the T-Virus while it was still in development to bring you back to life. You changed, in physical and mental condition in a cellular level, but you were defective, you seemed to have no motivation to fight. So we decided to clone you but change the age to that of an infant. One of the scientists believed that at the age of puberty, you will remember." Everything came rushing back to me. I was then filled with anger. "We dropped you off at an orphanage, but kept a close eye on you." I pointed my gun at Cain. "You should be careful with that gun Alessa." The soldiers pointed the guns at Jill, Carlos, Angela and her father and L.J. "Now! We will see who is the most superior!" The juggernaut appears, coming towards us. "This is the newest B.O.W, Nemesis." Nemesis stands beside Cain. "Alice, Alessa to survive you have to battle each other to the death." Alice looks at Cain and speaks for both of us. "No! Fighting is not an option for me and Alessa!" Cain laughs; I'm starting to hate his laugh. "Alice, you have no choice! Fight and I will free your friends and take them with me or they simply die. It's your choice." Alice looks at me, I can see she wants us to fight for our friends, I nod to agree. "Fine then, we'll fight" We prepare, Nemesis prepares also. Cain gives us a one sword each, Alice goes first, and I watch her fight Nemesis, kicking and punching, hacking and slashing, they're swords shatter, that's probably my cue. I come into the fight, I kick Nemesis at the back while Alice punches him in the front, Nemesis holds Alice's jab and throws her of balance, and she slowly rises. I kick him and he throws me just like Alice, I break my arm, I feel the excruciating pain, everyone looks at me with awe, especially Cain. "Remarkable, Alice and Alessa's stats are at s superior level, strength, speed and stamina, they are probably the most successful B.O.W's!" The woman in the monitoring our actions starts to speak. "We were wrong about you, Alessa, oh yes, we were wrong, oh I just forgot, your code name, the one you used before you died, they told me to tell you! CODENAME: AURA, derived from Laura Cross, your birth name." My head started another headache session; I snap out of it, I realign my arm and return to the fight. Alice is still fighting him, until Nemesis grabbed hold of her neck, Alice looked at Nemesis' eyes, and Alice seemed to recognize him. "Matt? Is that you Matt?" Nemesis let go of his chokehold, it looks at Alice. "What are you waiting for? Finish her!" Cain tried to speak to Nemesis or more so Matt, but failed. L.J. slipped out of the scene to go into the helicopter, sneaky guy though. Cain shot Dr. Ashford, Angela cries, the others are startled by his death and the sound of the gun shot. Distracted by the gun shot, I snap the neck of the nearest soldier and grab his MP5K. I start to shoot the other guards, Alice grabs a gun also and shoots the other guards also, soon a long gun fight started. Alice was near the edge and there's a helicopter with a machine gun attached to it, the machine gun begins to charge, Matt comes to Alice and uses his grenade launcher to destroy the helicopter, another helicopter comes and tries to shoot us but I shot the pilot in the head just before he could kill us, the helicopter that I shot started to go out of control, coming towards Alice and Matt the blades of the helicopter almost pierced Alice instead it pierced Matt. "Thank you" Alice leaves Matt. The countdown starts Cain goes into the helicopter, I follow him slowly and point a gun at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm the only one who knows how to operate this! Driver, let's get out of here" No response from the driver, he grabs his remote to operate the helicopter, no response again. "How come it won't start? How?" L.J. punches him in the face he gets knocked out. "That's because I read the manual!" I was surprised; I went to get Angela and instruct the others to get in the helicopter, quickly. Everyone gets in and we throw Cain out. L.J. starts the helicopter and we fly off. I fell asleep on Van's shoulder but was startled by the scream of Angela; I see the nuclear missiles flying towards Raccoon city. The impact of the missiles made one of the metal bars lose, it almost impaled Angela but Impaled Alice instead. The next thing I knew, the helicopter crashed at a sight known as Arklay Mountains. I tended to Angela who has minor wounds. Then I took care of the others, but Alice is dead, I felt no pulse, I cried for her. We had to leave, find a new place to start.


End file.
